headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars/C
C-3PO C-3PO was originally constructed by nine-year-old Anakin Skywalker in the year 32 BBY. Built from scrap materials found in Watto's junkyard on Tatooine, Anakin designed Threepio as a service droid to help his mother Shmi with her chores. Anakin only partially completed construction on the droid, and had only programmed him with rudimentary functions and a voice actualizer. It was at this time that C-3P0 first met astromech droid R2-D2, a spunky robot that would one day become Threepio's lifelong partner. As it turned out, Anakin left Tatooine to go to Coruscant to learn the ways of the Jedi and was unable to complete construction on Threepio. Threepio remained on Tatooine for the next ten years with only mild upgrades made to his systems. Read more... Cadomai Prime Cadomai Prime is a terrestrial planet in the Cadomai system in the Catarlo Sector and is the only planet in that star system. Cadomai Prime is home to the Snivvian species as represented by beings such as Takeel and Zutmore. Cadomai system The Cadomai system is a stellar system located in the Catarlo Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. It has one planet, Cadomai Prime, which is the homeworld of the Snivvian race. Calamari Sector The Calamari Sector is located in the Outer Rim Territories. It comprises the Mon Calamari system, which boasts the planet, Mon Cala. The Mon Calamari are the dominant race from this sector. Carbonite Carbonite is a metal alloy that uses carbon as it's base element. It is mixed with Tibanna gas and can be used as a preservative agent when compressed and flash frozen. Carbonite freezing is a common process used in transporting goods during long journeys. It has also been used on humans, but this is a fairly uncommon practice. A side-effect of carbonite freezing is that the subject may experience hibernation sickness after they are revived. One of the symptoms of hibernation sickness is temporary blindness. Shortly before the Battle of Yavin, Darth Vader's apprentice, Galen Marek journeyed to the Tibanna gas processing plant on Cloud City on the planet Bespin where he confronted one of the last of the Jedi Knights, Rahm Kota. They fought each other throughout the facility, which contained an assembly line of carbonite storage blocks and processors. Three years later, Darth Vader led a contingent of Stormtroopers to Cloud City on Bespin. He took control of the Tibanna gas mining facility from the current Baron Administrator Lando Calrissian and used the plant to set a trap for the Rebel Alliance fugitives Han Solo, Princess Leia Organa and Chewbacca. When the rebels were captured, Vader ordered Captain Solo to be frozen in carbonite. He wanted to see if the process could work safely enough on humans as he intended on using it again once he captured Luke Skywalker. Solo was encased in carbonite and was fortunate enough to survive the process. His inert form was then given to the bounty hunter Boba Fett, who brought him to his employer, Jabba the Hutt, on Tatooine. When Luke Skywalker arrived on Cloud City, he fought with Darth Vader in a lightsaber duel within the carbon freezing plant. Luke, Lando and Chewbacca pursued Boba Fett to find Han, but their hunt was not an easy one. An early attempt to find them brought them to the planet Stenos where they encountered a group of rogues named Rik Duel, Dani and a Rodian named Chihdo. Chihdo got separated from them and ran into two rival bounty hunters, Bossk and IG-88. They froze Chihdo in carbonite and used him to bait Luke and the others into a trap. A year later, Lando, Leia, Luke and Chewbacca staged a rescue operation to free Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt. Leia infiltrated Jabba's Palace as a bounty hunter named Boushh. When she was able to get close enough (seemingly undetected), Leia activated the controls on Han's encasement block, which warmed the carbonite to the point that his body was able to slip free from it. Caldera Righim Carida Carida was a Type-1 terrestrial planet in the Carida System in the Colonies region of the galaxy. It was the fourth planet from its sun and had two moons. It had various terrain depending upon region ranging from glacial tundras to arid deserts, to tropical jungles. Carida was first colonized by the Old Republic circa 12,000 BBY. The Academy of Carida was established on the planet as a military training facility. After the Clone Wars, the Academy of Carida was converted into the Imperial Academy for the training of human Imperial Stormtroopers and officers who would become part of the Imperial Army and the Imperial Navy. Carida System The Carida System is a stellar system located in the Colonies region of the galaxy. Its central star is Caridan, which has eight planetary bodies in its orbit with thirty-seven moons between them. The fourth planet in the Carida System is Carida, which became the site for the Imperial Academy following the formation of the First Galactic Empire. Imperial officer Kendal Ozzel was born on Carida. Caridans Caridan is the name attributed to the human indigenous people of the planet Carida. The human population of Carida are descended from settlers who colonized the world circa 12,000 BBY. Kendal Ozzel, who became a fleet Admiral in the Imperial Navy was a Caridan. Carlist Rieekan Carlist Rieekan is a General in the Rebel Alliance and the leader of the Rebel outpost Echo Base on Hoth. He is responsible for ordering the evacuation from the planet following the Battle of Hoth. Cassilyda Cryar Cassie Cryar was a female adult member of the Terrelian Jango Jumpers race. She lived on Coruscant and engaged in various criminal exploits. She was not an inherently evil person, but did not shy away from nefarious action in order to survive. In 21 BBY, Cassie was involved in a conspiracy to murder a man named Nack Movers, who was the former lover of her partner, Ione Marcy. Through the course of events, she ended up stealing a lightsaber that belonged to Jedi padawan, Ahsoka Tano. This led to a prolonged chase that took Cassildya and Ahsoka across the streets and rooftops of Coruscant. Cassio Tagge Catarlo Sector The Catarlo sector was a subsector of the Aparo sector, located on the Outer Rim of the galaxy, near the Corporate Sector. Planets within Catarlo sector included Cadomai Prime. Cebann Veekan Cerea Cerea is a planet located in the Cerean System in the Semagi Sector of the Mid-Rim Territories. It exists along notable trade routes such as the Cerean Reach, the Spar Trade Route, and the Great Gran Run. Cerea is home to a sentient near-humand race known as Cereans. Future Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was born on this world. Cerean System The Cerean System is a stellar system located in the Semgagi Sector of the Mid-Rim Territories. It is a trinary star system and has three suns. The planet Cerea is located in this system. Notable trade routes in this system include the Cerean Reach, the Spar Trade Route, and the Great Gran Run. Chall Bekan Chalmun's Cantina Champala Champala is a planet located in the Inner Rim along the Hydian Way. It is the home world of a race known as Chagrians, who are blue-skinned humanoids with long downward sweeping horns. Mas Amedda, who was Vice Chancellor of the Galactic Republic was from Champala. Chandrilans Chandrilans are the dominant race of the planet Chandrila. They are descended from human colonists. Mon Mothma is a Chandrilan, as is Toryn Farr and Winmey Lenz. Chevins Chevins are a sentient alien race that hail from the planet Vinsoth. They are large, bulky beings with physical characteristics similar to that of an Earth elephant. Their heads taper down into trunk-like snouts and they have thick short fingers and toes. Chewbacca Chirpa Chirpa was a member of the Ewok race and was the chief of Bright Tree Village on Endor during the years of the Galactic Civil War. He kept council with the village's medicine man, Logray. In 4 ABY, members of the Alliance to Restore the Republic came to Endor on a secret mission to disable the Empire's field generator bunker. Upon seeing the protocol droid, C-3PO, the Ewoks fell to their knees in supplication, believing him to be some sort of deity. After a few moments of tense negotiations, Chief Chirpa welcomed the Rebels as honorary members of the tribe. Circarpous Sector The Circarpous Sector is a designated space sector within the Expansion region. It contains six star systems, including the Circarpous System, which is where the planet Mimban is located. Mimban's neighboring world, Circarpous IV, was located in this sector and was one of the financial capitals of the region with industry operations being conducted along the Nanth'ri trade route. The planet Glyndine was located in the Glyndine system, and was known for its ship-building operations. Circarpous System The Circarpous System is a stellar system located in the Ciarcarpous Sector of the Expansion region. It contains fourteen worlds, including Cirarpous V, which later renamed Mimban. In 10 BBY, the Imperial Navy invaded Mimban and engaged in a skirmish against revolutionaries in the marshlands region. Mimban's neighboring world, Circarpous IV, was located in this sector and was one of the financial capitals of the region with industry operations being conducted along the Nanth'ri trade route. Class three carbon-freezing chamber Clawdites Clawdites are race of shape-shifters who hail from the planet Zolan. They are also known as Changelings. One member of the Clawdite race, Zam Wesell, assumed human form and took on an assignment to assassinate the Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala. She was captured by Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker (who first identified her as a Clawdite, but was assassinated by her own partner, Jango Fett, before she could reveal any information. Clone Wars Cloud City Cody Sunn-Childe Columex Columex is a planet located in the Columex System in the Vorzyd Sector of the Outer Rim Territories along the Perlemian Trade Route. It is also known as Nardolin. Simon Greyshade represented Columex in the Imperial Senate during the years of the First Galactic Empire. Conan Antonio Motti Confederacy of Independent Systems On the surface, the Confederacy of Independent Systems appeared to be a viable political movement aimed at pulling worlds away from the Galactic Republic to form a federation of independent worlds, one that would be presumably free of the alleged graft and corruption that had poisoned the Republic and the powerful Galactic Senate. In truth however, the formation of the CIS was actually an elaborate scheme orchestrated by Sith Lord Darth Sidious in an ambitious attempt to gain ultimate power in the universe. Spearheaded by Sidious' second-in-command, Count Dooku, the Confederacy of Independent Systems drew together several powerful commerce and trade guilds under one umbrella, most notably, the Trade Federation, the Techno-Union, the InterGalactic Banking Clan, the Corporate Alliance, the Commerce Guild and the scientists of Geonosis. Each organization had a single representative who comprised part of the reigning Separatist Council led by Dooku himself. Only Count Dooku, who also went by the Sith title Darth Tyranus, knew that the secessionist movement was just a blind to provoke a war with the Republic. Shortly following the formation of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the CIS's Separatist Droid Army waged a series of brutal campaigns against the Galactic Republic and their allies in the Jedi Order which came to be known as the Clone Wars. The Clone Wars took place over the course of three years from 22 BBY to 19 BBY, spanning dozens of occupied worlds. In the end, the Galactic Republic proved victorious when it imperialized itself into the First Galactic Empire. The Confederacy was dissolved and all heads of state were killed. Separatist worlds were then absorbed back into the Galactic Empire. Corellia Mining Corporation The Corellian Mining Corporation was a business founded on the planet Corellia and was active during the early years of the Old Republic. They colonized numerous worlds and established mining settlements. They developed massive ore-haulers, or "Sandcrawlers", and often employed the services of the Czerka Corporation. Cornelius Evazan Corporate Alliance The Corporate Alliance was a commerce guild that existing during the time of the Old Republic. It was led by the Koorivar known as Passel Argente and was headquartered at Murkhana City on the planet Murkhana. Another high-ranking member of the Corporate Alliance was Denaria Kee. Prior to the onset of the Clone Wars, the Corporate Alliance aligned themselves with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Both Passel Argente and Denaria Kee served on the Separatist Council. The Corporate Alliance was discontinued following Argente's death at the hands of Darth Vader. After which, its business interests were absorbed into the First Galactic Empire. Cybot Galactica Cybot Galactica was a manufacturing conglomerate specializing in the production of droid models. Their most popular, and arguably most expensive product was the manufacturing of protocol droids. The company's primary competitor in this market was Industrial Automaton. Cybot Galactica was headquartered out of Etti IV in the Corporate Sector. The protocol droid known as C-3PO was composed of parts originally designed and manufactured by Cybot Galactica. However, the droid's actual construction was conducted by a young boy named Anakin Skywalker back in 32 BBY. During the onset of the Clone Wars, the chairman of Cybot Galactica was Illia Setag. Cyceyed Czerka Corporation The Czerka Corporation, also known as the Czerka Arms, was a mining and industrial corporation that was founded during the early years of the Old Republic and continued well through the era of the New Republic. Many of Czerka's operations were considered unethical by many and they even aligned themselves with the Sith Empire. Some of their operations even included supplying Wookiee slave labor.